<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are Loved by acochran5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602292">You Are Loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acochran5/pseuds/acochran5'>acochran5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hugging, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt/Comfort, Jokes, Platonic Cuddling, Puppy Piles, Sad with a Happy Ending, Team Bonding, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acochran5/pseuds/acochran5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody has ever liked Kageyama, and he's never been friends with anyone. He doesn't know what to do, and feels like everything he does is awkward and dumb, and that's why no one likes him. When he realizes he can talk about volleyball freely he starts giving advice to his team so they can win. He thinks if his team wins, then they'll start liking him. Kageyama, however, is wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Aobajousai Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Kindaichi Yuutarou &amp; Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Nishinoya Yuu, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Are Loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rated T to be safe. Warnings: Sad, insecure Kageyama<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama's always been awkward when it comes to people. He's always been on the outside, looking at everyone on the inside. He'd always tried to find away to push through his awkwardness and be inside too, but even when he managed, it was pretty obvious no one really wanted him to be there.</p><p>He'd first become painfully aware in middle school. His first year, Oikawa had made it clear he wasn't welcome. Kageyama hadn't seen it at first, but that night had made it obvious. He wasn't sure what would've happened had Iwaizumi not been there.</p><p>After Oikawa left, Kageyama promised himself that he was going to try harder. He was going to be a better setter, a better friend, and a better teammate. Then he would have lots of people who liked him and he would never have to look inside from the window again.</p><p>Then he would be inside like everyone else, and he would make sure everyone was in there with him.</p><p>But it grew more and more obvious, that his other teammates weren't really the ones he had to worry about. They all did just fine making friends with each other. And like always, Kageyama was left out, he was the only one having trouble.</p><p>"So, um, Kindaichi-kun, do you want to practice volleyball with me!" Kageyama paused to consider his words carefully, "Please?"</p><p>"Not today, I have other things to do."</p><p>"Oh, okay!" Kageyama tried not to let his disappointment show. This must've been the fourth rejection he'd received today though, and he was starting to feel down. He stared at his shoes, and sighed. No, not again. This time, he tried a different something other than just walking away. "Um, what are you doing?" he asked, hoping he wasn't being annoying and nosy. Come to think of it, he probably shouldn't have said that. "Wait, sorry, never mind."</p><p>Kageyama looked up gage Kindaichi's reaction, wondering how weirded out he'd be. But when Kageyama looked up he discovered Kindaichi was already gone.</p><p>He was ahead, walking with some of his teammates, going the way Kageyama had to go to get home. Maybe he should've just asked Kindaichi if he wanted to walk home together instead of play volleyball.</p><p>But that was stupid too, what if they were just going that way to get where they were going. He shouldn't bother them.</p><p>So, he decided that to be a better teammate, he would just have to help them on the court, give them advice and stuff. Everyone liked doing better, right? And Kageyama could do that. He could get his teammates so skilled, no one would be able to touch them.</p><p>Inside his head, it sounded amazing, and really cool, but he knew if he said it out loud, it would sound stupid. For some reason, things sounded good in his head, but when they came out, they sounded dumb and awkward.</p><p>Kageyama knew he thought too long before he said anything because if he didn't think it would come out even worse. And he knew he said 'um' too much, and he knew his voice was too stiff.</p><p>Everything he said was too much of everything. He didn't know how to be casual, he'd never really had any friends, so he didn't know how to act around them.</p><p>He was starting to think he never would.</p><p>Kageyama went home alone that day, and he went home alone for the rest of his second year too.</p><p>But he swore third year would be different. This time he had a new approach to making friends. He would just make them great volleyball players, and then they would like him, and maybe they could even be friends.</p><p>That didn't end up happening though, his teammates didn't like his advice, and he wasn't sure why. When he tried to tell them what they needed to improve they just ignored him, so he said it louder until they gave some form of acknowledgement.</p><p>When he was giving volleyball advice, his words didn't seem as messy and stupid as they usually sounded when he said them aloud. So he kept doing it. Practice may have become the only time anyone talked to him, but he didn't mind, because at least he had that for once.</p><p>For the longest time he never talked to anyone, but giving volleyball advice helped him find his voice, helped him not feel so awkward.</p><p>"Run faster!" Kageyama shouted, when the spikers missed yet another quick. How were they supposed to win if they were always caught by the blockers? He didn't understand why they didn't just try a little harder. Didn't they want to win?</p><p>"I can't run faster, it's practically impossible for someone to keep up with those sets. Go slower so I can get it." Kindaichi said irritably.</p><p>"No, you have to go faster." Kageyama said bluntly. "Again!"</p><p>He heard quiet grumbling from his teammates, but when they won a game, they would thank him for this. When they got super good at volleyball by listening to his advice, then everyone would like. Then he would finally have friends. Not just teammates, actual friends.</p><p>He kept telling them what they needed to do, but they never listened to him, and Kageyama got more and more frustrated. He didn't really understand, why wouldn't they just go a bit faster?</p><p>Kageyama was always the last one to leave practice, wanting to get better so that he could help win games too.</p><p>It was one day after practice ended and Kageyama was still there practicing with himself that he heard someone outside.</p><p>It was unusual, no one ever stayed after practice, he wondered if this meant they were finally ready to start trying to improve.</p><p>Kageyama walked towards the gym door. As he got closer, the voices got louder and he could hear what his teammates were saying. He had his hand on the door, about to push it open when he finally comprehended that his teammates were talking about him.</p><p>He knew it was bad to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it. Someone was finally talking about him! Maybe they were saying how they liked his advice, or how he sounded cool when he talked. Maybe they were even talking about inviting him somewhere, as friends. He tried not to get his hopes up, but it was too late, they were already up.</p><p>"Kageyama's always ordering us around like we're just peasants and idiots who don't know anything. Seriously, no one could ever hit those stupid fast sets of his, it's impossible. Someone just needs to tell him to bug off."</p><p>"Oh, do you want to be the one to do it, Kindaichi-kun?" Kunimi asked, and despite himself, Kageyama heard the smirk in his voice.</p><p>"Fuck no, definitely not. He'll bite my head off." Kindaichi grumbled. "But seriously I wish I could tell him that. He needs to stop ordering us around like some… like some…"</p><p>"King," Kunimi grumbled, "King of the court. He never knows when to quit."</p><p>"I know, he's so annoying." Kindaichi groaned and then paused, "Hey, wanna go get ice cream."</p><p>"Yeah, sure. We deserve it anyway."</p><p>"Pfft, yeah, after putting up with that crap we deserve like… thirty ice creams."</p><p>Kageyama heard them walking off then, but at the same time he didn't really understand what they meant. He was annoying? He ordered everyone around? Did this mean that they didn't like him? But why? He thought he sounded cool when he spoke about volleyball. Had he been wrong all this time? Was he still as awkward as ever?</p><p>No, that wasn't it. He didn't feel awkward, so how could he have been being so? Maybe it was just because they hadn't seen how their hard work would pay off.</p><p>That was it. Once they saw how this practice helped them win more games, then they would like him. He would just push them a little harder and then they would get it. Everything would be fine.</p><p>So then why was he crying?</p>
<hr/><p>Kageyama put his theory to the test and tried harder and harder to please his teammates. Giving them ways to improve, telling them what they needed to work on so they could win. All Kageyama got were looks of annoyance and even anger, but he didn't understand why.</p><p>Why couldn't they see what he was trying to do? He was trying to help them. That was all. Why couldn't they see that?</p><p>The day arrived when they would play other middle school teams. Where they could work their way up to national level if they tried hard enough. They had to try their best, jump higher, run faster, and receive better than they ever had.</p><p>But right now he had to defeat the opponent right in front of him. And that opponent was a little ball of sunshine energy. He ran faster than anyone Kageyama had seen and jumped just as high as any other spiker.</p><p>At first, he was surprised, the ginger was better than what he'd expected, considering how few team members they had. The rest of the team didn't measure up though, and Kageyama was frustrated.</p><p>What had this stupid idiot been doing these past years? Why wasn't the rest of his team as good as he was? Why were they all painfully terrible?</p><p>And those exact thoughts came flying out of his mouth after the match. He didn't think about it, but the words weren't as awkward as they normally would be if he said it without thinking. It must've been because he was talking about volleyball.</p><p>The ginger haired boy glared at him indignantly. He seemed angry, but Kageyama didn't know why. It was just the truth.</p><p>"I've been practicing all I could for years. What's your deal, king?"</p><p>"Don't fucking call me that." Kageyama growled, his heart skipping a beat. Other teams knew he was called that? Did everyone know that his teammates hated him? Did everyone know how much everyone hated him? Did everyone know he was apparently, unlikeable?</p><p>He didn't question it though, didn't really want to talk about it at all, didn't even care.</p><p>At least that was what he told himself.</p><p>After that game, the next few went mostly smooth. In Kageyama's opinion anyway. His teammates were giving him glares, almost all of them angry now. Not annoyed, angry, and it made Kageyama's gut twist because he recognized what his teammates were feeling, but not how he should fix it.</p><p>Anything he could say would come out stupid and awkward, and then they would all just laugh at him.</p><p>He didn't understand why they were angry either. He was giving them good advice, and they were winning, shouldn't all of them be happy?</p><p>But at their final game, Kageyama realized they weren't just 'not happy', they all hated him. They didn't even just 'not like him' they hated him.</p><p>He knew the instant the ball he set hit the floor on their side of the gym. And he had no idea how to fix this.</p><p>He realized he couldn't, not with his words, not even with his actions. He always just messed everything up anyway.</p><p>Seeing them keep play fine after he got called out woke him up a bit. The setter was good, though Kageyama could see where he could improve, but the spikers hit his sets, and they looked happy to do it.</p><p>Kageyama realized he'd never really been apart of this team. Not for three whole years. He was literally an outsider looking in. Watching, always watching, but he could never join.</p><p>After the match, Kageyama thought about apologizing, he wasn't sure what he was apologizing for, but he was obviously doing something wrong still.</p><p>But when he approached and all he got were looks of anger and disdain, he decided against it. Whatever this was, there was no way he could fix it.</p><p>But now it was over, he was going to high school, with another team, and hopefully he could finally make some friends there. Maybe this time he wouldn't be an outsider.</p><p>He knew it was unlikely, but he hoped. Hope was all he had, really.</p><p>Over the summer, Kageyama practiced. He had no friends, so he just practiced. He got better, and better, but there was still the empty feeling. This feeling that no matter how hard he tried he'd never be good enough. This feeling of why bother? Kageyama loved volleyball, but it was a team sport. And if no one on his team ever thought of him as part of the team, then why was he even still here?</p><p>He knew he was still here because he still loved to play. But at the same time, all he really wanted were some friends. Even if he didn't win and go to nationals, just having his team be liking him was enough for him. Just having fun together was enough for him.</p><p>He thought the only way to make others like him, was to win at volleyball, but that obviously wasn't it. There was something he'd always been missing.</p><p>And he might not ever find it.</p><p>After the whole incident with his old team, he decided to go to a different school that none of them had probably ever considered. He'd decided to go to Karasuno. Only because he wasn't accepted to Shiratorizawa, and only because he heard their old coach was coming out of retirement.</p><p>But another reason he didn't want to admit to himself, was that he wouldn't see his team there. He never wanted to see them again. He didn't hate them, but it hurt to think about them, and Kageyama was tired of hurting.</p>
<hr/><p>School started, and Kageyama was both nervous and excited to meet his new team. He hoped they liked him, he really did. Kageyama wanted to have friends, and this was another chance at having them.</p><p>He showed up at the gym early, to start practicing even before anyone else arrived. He practiced his serves, mostly, wanting to make them even better. Perhaps someday they would be even greater than Oikawas.</p><p>Kageyama kept practicing, and didn't even know someone had entered the room until he heard a voice shout, "It's you!"</p><p>Kageyama lost concentration and the ball he'd been about to serve came falling down on his head instead. "Ouch," he mumbled and then looked to the doorway.</p><p>Standing there was the ginger from last year.</p><p>The boy didn't look much different from how Kageyama remembered him. He didn't grow at all, that was for sure. "What are you doing here!" he demanded, glaring.</p><p>Kageyama didn't know it then, but that day was the start of something.</p><p>As he got to know his teammates, the things Kageyama said and did suddenly weren't as awkward anymore. He still felt out of place in big social settings, but when it was just him in his team, nothing he did felt stupid anymore.</p><p>Hinata was always talking to him, and Kageyama wasn't sure how to describe their relationship, but he felt close to Hinata. Like he could talk about things with him sometimes.</p><p>Hinata never brushed him off, and always wanted to practice with him, and always looked super sad if he couldn't. His face would get all pouty, and he would scrunch up his nose as if not being able to practice was something disgusting.</p><p>Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Hinata were all super loud and rambunctious, but they made an effort to include him too. The four of them seemed to have stuff in common too, like they all sucked at doing school. Kageyama, for once, didn't feel like he was the lone idiot of the group.</p><p>When Kageyama watched Daichi play and interact with the team, how they all responded had been what Kageyama had wanted last year. For his team to listen to his advice and get excited about winning, and like him.</p><p>He still didn't know what had gone wrong.</p><p>Tsukishima was an asshole, and Kageyama kind of really did not like him. It wasn't as bad as the first day they'd met, but he could still be annoying sometimes. Kageyama still made an effort to be friends with him though, even if they could hardly be called that term.</p><p>Yamaguchi was pretty nice, although Kageyama hated when they teamed up and teased him together because he could hardly come up with a comeback when Tsuki did it, so there was no time for him to even think of what to say back because they played off each other so well. Often the only response Kageyama could come up with was "Shut up" or "Fuck off". And neither of those were very intelligent sounding, but they didn't feel dumb either.</p><p>Kageyama liked the other three second years too, they were always nice to him, and less intense than some of his other teammates.</p><p>Asahi was the same way. He was one of the tallest players, but he was also one of the nicest. And it was a little funny how nervous he got, along with Hinata and Yamaguchi.</p><p>Kageyama liked Sugawara too. At first he was nervous, because out of all of them, he'd expected Sugawara to hate him. After all, Kageyama, a first year, stole his position, and now he might never get to play again, or play very little. It would make perfect sense for Suga to have hated him, he expected it, would've understood it.</p><p>But Sugawara didn't hate him, and in a way that was almost scarier, because it was completely unexpected. Suga was always really nice to him, and would worry over him and the rest of the team sometimes. He supported Kageyama, though Tobio still didn't know why.</p><p>He should've hated him like Oikawa. No one likes a talented first year, after all.</p><p>Now all Kageyama wanted were friends. He knew it was stupid to ask for anything else since he ended up with such a great team, but he wanted friends. Friends who he could stay up all night with, friends who he could be stupid with, friends who loved him, friends who invited him places, friends who would listen to him ramble about volleyball and not get mad.</p><p>He knew that was selfish, but it was what he always dreamed of, "Hey Kageyama-kun, guess what!" Hinata said, bounding up to him, and pulling him out of his thoughts.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Tanaka-senpai invited the team over for a sleepover and they sent me to find you. You should totally come!"</p><p>A sleepover? They really wanted him? He wasn't sure about that. What if something went wrong and they all figured out he was just some awkward idiot that didn't deserve their time? "Are you sure you want ME there?" Kageyama asked.</p><p>Hinata tilted his head looking confused, "Of course! Why wouldn't we Bakageyama-kun?"</p><p>"Well, because…" Kageyama paused. His parents were out of town, sometimes he did get lonely at night. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. "Okay," Kageyama said before he could change his mind.</p><p>"Great! Go home and get your stuff, then come meet us at Tanaka-senpai's house!"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Hinata waved and then ran off in the other direction.</p><p>After Hinata was out of sight Kageyama turned around and started walking home, a small smile on his face.</p><p>He packed up his stuff and then paused as he was walking out the door. What if this was a prank? What if Hinata got it wrong and the sleepover wasn't tonight? What if the rest of the team actually didn't want him there? What if he messed up and acted dumb?</p><p>Kageyama pushed down his anxiety and took a deep breath, shutting the door and locking it. Then he started making his way to Tanaka's house.</p><p>He walked fast, not wanting to be out too late at night. He was hoping to reach Tanaka's house before the sun set.</p><p>No such luck, and it was dark by the time he'd arrived, but he ignored it. The door was unlocked so he just walked right in, and shut it. He briefly wondered if he should lock it before deciding against it. Others might still be coming.</p><p>He heard noise down the hall, and the light to the door on his left was on. So he opened the door and walked in.</p><p>He was blinded for a minute before his eyes adjusted in time to see Noya and Hinata flinging themselves at him. "Why're you so late Bakageyama, I was starting to think you'd chickened out." Hinata smirked.</p><p>Kageyama laughed, but it sounded a bit nervous, "I would never, you idiot." Kageyama said, pushing them off.</p><p>"What's up my man, you took forever! Even Saltyshima was here before you." Tanaka said slinging one arm around his shoulder and punching his arm lightly with the other.</p><p>"Just had trouble figuring out what to bring. I've um… never been to a sleepover before." Fuck that sounded way too awkward and everyone fell silent the moment he said it.</p><p>"Wait seriously, never?" Hinata asked, his mouth hanging open.</p><p>Kageyama shook his head but didn't say anything else.</p><p>"You hear that boys, this is Kageyama's first sleepover so let's show him one hell of a time! Woo. Woo. Woo. Woo."</p><p>"Woo. Woo. Woo. Woo." Hinata and Noya copied Tanaka.</p><p>Kageyama flushed slightly, not used to all the attention. So he quickly went over to sit closer to Suga, knowing he wouldn't have to be the center of attention with him. Sometimes the energy of those three overwhelmed him.</p><p>"Hey, sleepovers are super awesome, we'll make sure you have fun." Suga said, patting Kageyama's hand.</p><p>"Speaking of which!" Hinata yelled much louder than necessary, "We gotta do all the classics. Truth or dare, pillow fights—"</p><p>Noya bent forward batting his eyelashes, "Spin the bottle."</p><p>"Pffp," Hinata made spluttering noises that resembled frogs in Kageyama's mind.</p><p>"What's spin the bottle?" Kageyama asked.</p><p>"You sit in a circle with an empty bottle in the middle and one person spins it. Whoever the bottle lands on, you have to kiss." Noya explained.</p><p>"Yeah! Spin the bottle. Unless yall cowards can't handle this." Tanaka gestured to himself.</p><p>"Or all of this." Noya stood up with Tanaka.</p><p>"All of what? There isn't much of you to start with." Tsukishima poked.</p><p>"Hey! Take that back glasses!" Noya cried.</p><p>"Haha, no."</p><p>A lot of the third and second years just watched the immature antics of the others. They somehow dragged Kageyama into it too.</p><p>Through the course of the night, Hinata and Kageyama got into a somewhat heated argument about volleyball, as they rambled on and on about whether the spiker or setter position was cooler.</p><p>They had a pillow fight, ate a bucket of ice cream, watched some action movies, played a few board and card games. Everyone was exhausted by the time they decided to sleep.</p><p>Even Hinata seemed tired for once in his life. They had decided to play truth or dare though, before going to bed. "So, Kageyama-kun, truth or dare," Hinata said, smirking.</p><p>Kageyama wasn't sure what the right choice was, or if he was to be doomed either way. He'd watched the game for a while and he'd figured out how it worked. Dares made you do something embarrassing, and truths made you say something embarrassing.</p><p>Those things were both Kageyama's biggest fears, but because everyone else was doing it, it was better in Kageyama's mind. "Um… truth." Kageyama decided.</p><p>"Okay, Kageyama-kun… hmmm," Hinata tapped his chin.</p><p>"Don't hurt yourself." Tsuki commented.</p><p>Hinata was too tired, so he only glared, before turning back to Kageyama, "What is one of your worst memories ever?"</p><p>"Ooo, I hope it's something recent." Noya said.</p><p>"Spill the tea, bro." Tanaka added.</p><p>"Guys, shut up." Daichi grumbled, wondering how they still had so much energy.</p><p>"Well…" Kageyama thought back through his life, but of course in that moment there was one memory that was crystal clear in his mind, even though he didn't really want to tell. "Do I have to?"</p><p>"Please," Hinata begged, and Kageyama had a hard time saying no when Hinata looked at him like some sort of hurt puppy dog.</p><p>"Fine," He grumbled and sighed. "Well… it was last year. My third year of middle school. And it was during the tournament. So um…" Kageyama could feel the awkwardness weighing down on him and the stares of all his teammates.</p><p>He had so much fun tonight, but what if they hated him for this. "Uh… well um, I like, set the ball. And then there like… wasn't a spiker." Kageyama's throat felt tight. "Because they didn't want to hit my balls anymore." They all kind of already knew this, but Kageyama never really let it slip how much this had affected him. "I think I was pushing them too hard." He'd sort of come to realize this after coming to Karasuno. "But I only did it because I thought if I could help them win, they would like me. And maybe we could be friends. I always sound umm… sort of dumb and awkward when I talk about something other than volleyball." He felt dumb and awkward right now, especially with all their gazes on him. Kageyama hadn't lifted his head from staring at the floor though. "Everyone's kind of always hated me. My teammates, and classmates, and… and Oikawa." Kageyama took a deep breath. "I've never had any friends, and I know it's wrong to ask for friends when I already have you guys but… I still want them."</p><p>He said the last words so quietly, they might've been missed had the room not been completely silent.</p><p>After the silence continued, Kageyama wiped his eyes and dared to look up a little bit. As soon as his eyes locked with Hinata's he was greeted with a loud "HUH!"</p><p>"I second that huh." Noya grumbled.</p><p>"Yeah, what're you talking about, little man?" Tanaka said.</p><p>"Yeah I'm kind of insulted because I thought we were your friends." Hinata said.</p><p>"We are?" Kageyama sounded so surprised, all of them were a little disbelieving.</p><p>"Gosh, Kageyama, this isn't elementary anymore! You don't need to say 'hey, can we be friends' to know you're friends!"</p><p>"Oh…"</p><p>"Yes, and how dare your teammates make you feel awkward a stupid." Sugawara had a very unpleasant face that Kageyama rarely saw.</p><p>"Yeah, and how could they hate you! You're like the best!" Hinata said.</p><p>"Didn't you hate him for a while?" Tsukishima asked.</p><p>"No! I thought he was kind of annoying at first but I didn't hate him! What about YOU Tsukishima."</p><p>"I don't hate him. I just don't feel the need to always be nice to him like you dopes."</p><p>"Take it back!" Noya cried.</p><p>The arguing was cut off by Suga. "Hey, Kageyama-kun, no need to cry." Sugawara came over and hugged him tightly. And just like that they were all in a pile, Kageyama pressed between Suga and Hinata and they stayed like that for a while until Kageyama found the courage to speak.</p><p>"I… I love you guys." At first there was silence and Kageyama was a little worried, but also thought that maybe they'd gone to sleep.</p><p>That is until Suga spoke, "We all love you too."</p><p>That was the first time in a long time those words were spoken to him, and Kageyama felt a piece that was missing before click into place inside him. Because now he knew his teammates loved him and appreciated him as much as he did them.</p><p>"Thank you," Kageyama choked out.</p><p>Suga's response was pulling him a little closer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So what did you think? This is my first Haikyu fic and my first new fic in a long time in general, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you did, I'd love reviews (I mean what writer doesn't lol). Anyway, thanks so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>